The Reason
by ElatedEmoElmoEater
Summary: The reason I climbed Mt.Ebott
1. Questions

How had I come to this point?

I asked myself… staring into the hole in the mountain.

And so I remembered my reason. And the reasons for that reason.

Chapter 1 Questions

* * *

I lived in a village on an island just under the A in Atlantic. In the village square there are golden flowers. The day I smelled those flowers for the first time, is the day this all started.

Me and my parents were going back home after a long day of shopping at MalWart, the local supermarket, on the way home I stopped to smell the flowers. They smelled like sugar sharp with pollen. My parents called for me "Honey! We need to get home before the groceries unfreeze!" They called. I followed.

I was curious about why there were flowers in the square and nowhere else on the island.

So I asked

"Mom, why are there flowers there?"

She responded "They were planted by the church at a celebration."

'Why plant flowers at a celebration?'

"Why didn't they do something else?"

My mother shrugged."I don't know go ask the church"

We were home, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to follow up on it. After dinner I was put to bed like the nine year old I was.

I fell asleep full of righteousness.

I don't remember the following morning that well I assume I ate breakfast brushed my teeth and chatted with my parents.

What I do remember is that it was a day that the church bell rang. I arrived at the church at around 10:00am and had to wait an hour for the services to stop. When people started walking out I started asking questions.

"Why did the church plant flowers in the square?" I asked a woman caked in black clothes?

"They're a thank you" I didn't really understand.

The woman went on their way.

Next I asked a man decorated in white clothes and a tall white hat. "Why say thank you with yellow flowers?"

He responded "In Mexico the common Amarillo(yellow in Spanish) flower is representative of Death"

He took a pause. "We planted them to say thank you to the Lord for peace for our SOULS" he walked away followed by seven people in cloth hats that looked like they had a white rectangle stuffed on the forehead. Mom told me later that they were nuns. They look more like somethings than that…

I wanted to find out more so I went to the Library.

I don't know why flowers were so important to me.

The Library was quiet. "What are you looking for dearie?"

The old librarian asked. "I want to know more about the flowers in the square."

The Librarian frowned. She took a look around and guided me to a book on the farthest shelf.

"This is what you want."

I took the book out. It was one of those picturebooks that I sometimes got read out of.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS."

It showed a picture of a white fluffy thing in a contradictory dress and a caveperson person who looked like me. I turned the page.

Monsters probably didn't exist. They were just imaginary.

"One day, war broke out between the two races."

"After a long battle, the humans were victorious."

"They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

"The humans celebrated, thankful, that their SOULS could be at peace."

That was the same thing the preacher said.

"They planted yellow flowers as an offer to GOD."

My question was answered somewhat until winter came and the fog rolled in.

That's when the flowers stumped me again.


	2. Contradictions

Chapter 2 Contradictions

Time had passed. It was Giftmas time. Legends, that I used to believe, told of a rich house covered in wall paper people had liked it and decided to do it to boxes. Eventually people decided to put valuables in them.

I woke up to presents under the tree. Where the tree came from… I had no idea.

We had present opening. In the first present there was a painting of a tree in fall, kind of a stupid present. I was thankful for it later.

In the second one there was a Camcorder.

"Camcorders are ancient cameras" My dad told me.

This one I got had a blank vhs waiting to be overwritten, this present was the best ever.

We ate breakfast and I headed outside.

I remembered, at that time, the painting of the tree in fall. 'what happens to those flowers?' I wondered.

So I went to check on them. Walking to the square in the snow l sang my favorite tune. It was something my parents sang to me.

"When the light is running low,

and the shadows start to grow,

and the places that you know seem like fantasy…"

I took a breath.

"There's a Light inside our SOULS that's still

shining in the cold,

with the truth, the promise in our hearts."

I was almost there.

"don't forget, we're with you in your heart."

There was snow on top of the flowers, I brushed it

off.

They looked picture perfect… weren't flowers like this supposed to die in winter?

It was magic to me… but it bothered me.

I decided to go to the library.

The Librarian welcomed me warmly.

"Where are the flower books?" I asked.

She pointed me to the 500-599 section, "Natural Science."

There was a book about flowers on a shelf labeled 582.

I took that book off of the shelf.

I spent an hour looking for pictures of the square flowers in that book, when I found it I celebrated.

"Marigolds, planting cycle annual. In Mexico this flower is know to be representative of day of the dead and peace for our SOULS" I read aloud.

"Though they cannot survive through winter moderately cold temperatures can be tolerated."

"What the..?"

Something was going on here with those flowers.

I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Mrs. Librarian, do you know when those flowers in the square were planted?" I asked.

She turned to face me, shocked.

"They've b-b-been here as long as I can remember."

I showed the Librarian the book, like I was a teacher showing a picture to the class."

"This book says they die in the cold." I said, proud that I was cornering a grown-up.

"..." The Librarian didn't know what to say.

I waited for an answer.

She sobbed like a bitter memory had risen to the surface.

How symbolic.

"Let me tell you the rest of that story…" She said.

I didn't know which story…

She went to the farthest shelf and took out a book.

It was that one of course.

She read to me in a hush, not out of the book but out of her SOUL.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS."

"One day, A human school girl and monster Librarian made friends."

"After a long friendship, war broke out between the two races."

"The Librarian was sealed underground with seven prayers."

"The people around the schoolgirl celebrated."

"The schoolgirl was heartbroken, without sunlight how could their friend survive."

"Everyone around her pretended it didn't happen."

I assumed the Librarian was the schoolgirl.

"Was that you?"

"No, that was my grandmother. She told me about this damn story every day. She cried every time, It was torture to see her so sad… she had lost all will to live."

"They're dead. The monsters are. No being can survive without sunlight."

I… despaired.

I ran out of the Library at a snail's pace.

The Librarian put the book back and told me

"Don't tell a soul."

I should have listened.


	3. Truth

I went home.

I told my parents about the story word for word.

They put me to bed immediately.

It was noon.

How could they?

There was nothing I could do but fall asleep.

When I woke up in the middle of the night my parents were talking with people downstairs.

"We need to get rid of those flowers, that history needs to die." My father said.

"We've tried, they just come back the next day."

"Anybody who goes to Mt.Ebott cannot return, What could happen to my child if they go there and find that they can't get out?"

"We'll bury the flowers."

I lay awake for the rest of the night.

The monsters needed to be avenged.

I lay awake until the small hours of the morning when I snuck out with my camcorder and my vhs.

I would kill myself in order to tell them it was a mistake…

I was determined.

And so I found myself near this hole I found on Mt.Ebott.

Time to die for justice…

I threw myself in with a marigold in hand.

Landed near death on the ground…

I heard footsteps…

I called for help

"Are you Okay?" A voice asked.

I whispered disbelief under my breath.

and my name.

"... That's a nice name."

"My name is Asriel."

My heart broke at that moment. I had thrown away my life for nothing.

And so it began…


End file.
